


Sleeping Aid

by indecisive



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive/pseuds/indecisive
Summary: Bruce is tired, but horny.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	Sleeping Aid

**Author's Note:**

> do i have wips i need to work on? yeah, but this scene popped up in my head so i had to write it.

“Daddy? Why’s Momma not coming to read a story with us?” The small pup looked at him with a pout reminiscent of his mother’s.  
  
Before he could answer the toddler, his oldest cuddled the younger, purring slightly trying to calm him.  
  
“Come on Jay, you know Ma’s busy with Timmy.”

Jason’s pout deepened and his eyes began to shimmer. “But...Momma always reads with us.”  
  
Clark sat on the bed and hugged both of his boys to him. “Baby, your Momma loves reading with us, but like Dickie said, your little brother needs a bit more time with him right now. You’ll see, in no time your Momma and Timmy are gonna be reading with us.”  
  
His little pout trembled a bit, but didn’t escalate to something more. He burrowed into his father, nuzzling into the scent of family. “You promise?” His sniffles muffled his answer and Clark smiled fondly.  
  
“Of course honey.” He kissed his curls and tousled Dick’s hair as well. “Your Ma and I love you pups so much. Now, how about we all lay back and we can get back to reading? Then it’s straight to bed, understood?”  
  
Dickie smiled brightly settling in while Jason asked if he could turn the pages, which really meant he wanted to be front and center for the illustrations.  
  
Several read-throughs later and even an embellished story of Clark’s own imagination, Clark carefully got up and tucked in his sleeping sons. Floating out of the room to prevent noise, he closed the door and made his way toward the main bedroom.  
  
Reaching the room, he paused midair as he took in the sight before him. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Bruce like this, and hopefully not the last, but seeing Bruce leaning against the headboard with a pup latched to his chest was something Clark would never get used to.  
  
“Hey B,” he moved closer and sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
Bruce looked up with sleepy eyes. “Did the boys give you trouble?”   
  
Clark hummed softly. “They’re fine Bruce. Jay had a little moment, but Dickie and I calmed him down.”   
  
Bruce’s gaze grew concerned and instinctively held tighter to the bundle on his chest causing the pup to whine. “Are you sure he’s ok? Maybe he needs me, maybe he’s scared and lonely and-“  
  
Clark wrapped arm around his husband kissing his hairline. “Shh, none of that Ma. He’s fine, just a little jealous I think. Remember Dick?”  
  
Tension ebbed away and Bruce chuckled softly. “How could I not? Hard not to forget him packing all of Jason’s things and demanding we return him to the Stork.” Bruce looked up, “I blame you for that by the way.”  
  
“You expected me to talk about the birds and the bees with my three year old pup?” A look of exaggerated offense crossed Clark’s features and Bruce swatted at him, a small smile gracing his face.  
  
“It would have been better than the Stork,” he giggled.  
  
Clark smiled softly, he loved seeing Bruce like this. Comfortable and happy. He had given birth three months ago but the softness of his pregnancy remained, which pleased Clark to no end.   
  
“I think Timmy fell asleep,” whispered Bruce, breaking Clark out of his thoughts.   
  
“Hmm.”  
  
Bruce elbowed him softly. “Once pup is tucked in you can come back and we can... _rest_.” He looked expectantly at Clark.  
  
He blinked a bit afterward, letting his brain catch up to what Bruce had said. Once it did, he felt heat rise up to his face.  
  
“Oh! You-you mean-”  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes in exasperated fondness and nodded.  
  
“Alright, I’ll just...I’ll go tuck him in.”  
  
Gently, he picked up his son and made his way to the nursery next door. Timothy was a surprisingly quiet child, unlike his brothers at this age. Once he was down for the night he wouldn’t be up till morning. Regardless, he turned on the baby monitor and headed back.  
  
When he returned, Bruce was exactly where Clark had left him. Sitting up against the headboard, swimming in Clark’s plaid, which he had made no effort to button up. The swell of his breasts fell gently atop his soft belly. Bruce looked up through his eyelashes and when he moved the shirt fell off his shoulders.  
  
“Hey,” A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He looked shy and sweet, but Clark knew better. One would think after a nearly a decade and three pups that Clark would be immune to Bruce’s wiles, but he was just as, if not more susceptible to them.  
  
Seeing Clark shift nervously made Bruce’s smile grow, a gleam of something devious shining amongst the silvery depths. To sweeten the deal, Bruce slouched against the headboard, kicking off the covers he was under and proceeded to completely pull the shirt he was wearing to the sides so that it framed his milk heavy tits and the curve of his figure. He pulled his legs toward him and let them fall to the sides giving Clark a complete view of his slicked up cunt.  
  
Clark could smell the musk of Bruce’s arousal, heady enough that it made Clark growl and his cock fill, letting loose some of his own pheromones. Bruce keened at the scent, his pussy fluttering and getting wetter, a puddle of slick darkening beneath him.  
  
“Are-are you just going to stand there?” Bruce’s eyes had already glazed over, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly parted as he panted.   
  
Clark bit back another growl and instead stepped closer until he was kneeling between Bruce’s legs. He leaned over, bracing himself above Bruce and slowly bent down for a kiss.  
  
Bruce accepted him readily, letting Clark slip in and nip at his lips. A shaky breath followed by a whine told Clark exactly how far gone his husband was.  
  
“Tell me what you’d like B,” he murmured in between kisses.   
  
Bruce shook his head, too overwhelmed. “You,” he whispered hoarsely. “Just need you. Please.”

He gave another breathless kiss, floating a bit so that he would bring both of his hands to cup Bruce’s chest. Each breast barely fit in Clark’s hands, and Clark was not a small man by any means. But after three pregnancies and Bruce’s insistence on breastfeeding, it was to be expected. 

He massaged one, coaxing the readily available milk to the surface. The other he pinched and pulled as a different approach, but his end goal was the same. 

Bruce groaned while his breath started to pick up, each sound swallowed by the alpha. His hands clung to Clark’s, following every move they made over his chest. Milk started to flow and streamed through their hands.

Clark hummed appreciatively and bent down to suckle onto one. A sweet warmth burst in his mouth, while Bruce gasped below him. As Clark pulled away he licked at the erect nipple, softly biting and pulling at the flesh. 

Bruce had turned into a whimpering mess. The room filled with his oohs and aahs, accompanied by strangled high pitched whines. It was music to Clark’s ears.

“Alpha! Alpha please!” He spread out his legs and lifted his hips, thighs trembling. Clark let go of Bruce with a pop and leaned back.

Bruce’s lips were red and puffy, his chest glistened with the moisture of his milk, each pant making his breasts rise and fall in a tantalizing form. Clark lowered his gaze and growled. Bruce’s pussy was a mess, slick slid out with each twitch of Bruce’s cunt, aching to be touched and filled.

Clark was a good man, but he was also an alpha with needs. He bent once more, an act of reverence to his mate. His breath ghosted above Bruce’s engorged clit. 

“Is this what you want sweetheart?” He kissed the fuzzy mound making Bruce squirm. Shaky hands buried themselves into Clark’s hair, knees hooking over his shoulders urging him forward.

Clark huffed, amused with his mate’s impatience. “Ok Omega, ok.”

Without further preamble Clark gently licked at the bud, prodding softly while moving towards the source of Bruce’s slick. It was intoxicating, the smell enticing him to bury himself deeper into the warmth. He did a broad stroke with the flat of his tongue pushing through the folds of labia then licking back to circle and suck at Bruce’s clit. A rhythm he slowly lost himself in.

Thighs tightened around Clark’s head urging him lower. Guided by Bruce’s hands he plunged his tongue into him, feeling his walls clench desperately in an attempt to soothe the emptiness. Amongst the wet sounds he could make out Bruce crying out wantonly, enraptured by the sensations of his mate.

Sensing the completion of his omega’s orgasm he brought his fingers to join his tongue at Bruce’s opening. Pushing in he scissored and curled upward in search of the spot Clark knew drove the omega crazy. He licked and kissed his way up to his clit once more. There was no teasing this time, as soon as he reached it he started flicking his tongue rapidly and made the fingers in Bruce vibrate as they thrusted. 

Bruce’s breath grew faster and high pitched. “Fuck! Right there! THERE! AHH!” He squealed arching off the bed, pushing his throbbing wet cunt onto Clark’s fingers, each spasm drawing him in deeper. 

It seemed to last ages, the vice grip stilling his motion lest he hurt Bruce. Then, as if a marionette had its strings cut Bruce went lax, falling onto the bed with Clark’s fingers still inside him. 

With a final kiss to one of Bruce’s inner thighs, Clark gently moved them off his shoulders and then slowly moved out, a trail of slick on his fingers. A soft hum being Bruce’s only response to being emptied.

Clark made to get up but was stopped by his husband. He took the omega’s halting hand for a kiss. 

“I’ll be right back B, just got to get you cleaned up.”

“B-but, what about you? You didn’t-”

Clark smiled into his palm. “Babe, we’ve been holding out for months now. Believe me, I had no problem getting there.”

Bruce still looked unconvinced but let Clark go.

“Don’t take too long. I want to sleep and it’s cold.”

Clark zipped to and from the in-suite bathroom creating a breeze throughout the room.

“Ah, Clark! It’s cold!” Bruce shivered, a look of grumpiness marring his handsome face.

“You said to be quick.” Clark shrugged innocently. Before he could retaliate, Clark made quick work of cleaning Bruce and himself, throwing the towel somewhere in the room as he cuddled under the covers with his husband. 

Bruce huffed, but snuggled back into Clark, relishing in the warmth of the alpha. The sounds of the house settling, the comforting rise and fall of each others’ breath, and the general quiet that was only present during the night lulled them to sleep. 

Or so Clark thought.

“We are going to have a comprehensive talk on sex education with our children.”

Clark groaned, burying his face into Bruce’s nape. “Bruce...”

“I mean it Clark. Would probably do you some good as well. Maybe then we’ll make it past 5 years instead of 3 for our next one.”

“So there’s going to be a next one, huh?” Bruce elbowed a giggling Clark, grumbling about insatiable Kryptonians. “Alright alright, no more Stork stories, promise.”

Bruce gave him the stink eye over the shoulder before leaning back onto the alpha’s chest. 

“Cold?” He brought his arms around the smaller man instinctively cupping one of Bruce’s breasts as he tugged him even closer. 

A stint of silence and then a sigh. 

“Not anymore,” came the reply, a soft murmur tinged with drowsiness.

“Good,” Clark kissed a pale shoulder and then lay back, succumbing to the lure of sleep.


End file.
